Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose, removable seat accessory for bass fishing boats. More specifically, the invention relates to a transom-mounted combination casting seat and anti-drift fin, herein called a transom fin seat.
The trolling motor has become one of the modern fisherman's most valued assets, since it allows the fisherman to glide along silently while casting and fishing. Moreover, in some lakes where pollution and noise control is strictly maintained, the trolling motor is the anglers only means of automatic propulsion. In order to maximize efficiency, trolling motors are usually bow-mounted, thus it pulling the boat along in generally a straight line. However, there is sometimes a problem of drift due to current and wind and under circumstances where an outboard motor is used to drive the boat at higher speeds, the outboard motor is usually oriented in angular relationship on the boat transom when not in use. This motor orientation presents the lower unit in the water at an angle, thereby causing the boat to "pull" in the direction of tilt of the outboard motor. Under these circumstances, deployment of an anti-drift rudder is helpful in alleviating the problem. Such a rudder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,180, issued to James C. Brooks, Jr., on Jul. 8, 1980, which details a compensating trolling fin that is adapted to be secured to the transom of a boat. The transom includes a J-shaped frame, a two-piece, pivoted linkage arm coupled to the frame, a blade secured to the linkage for deployment in the water to resist drifting and a slot defined within the frame for snugly receiving a portion of the blade to reinforce the trolling fin when the blade is deployed.
Yet another well accepted accessory in equipping bass boats is the casting seat, a chair which is usually elevated above the deck of the boat by means of a pedestal and is equipped to swivel to the fisherman's desired position. The invention described in this application embodies both the stabilizing fin and the casting seat in one readily-removable accessory.
The expense of today's bass rigs, as well as the rigid demands of the modern enthusiastic fishermen, dictates that bass boats and related fishing and boating equipment be as versatile and portable as possible. Often, a single boat must serve both as a bass rig and general pleasure craft and this dual identity sometimes requires that various accessories, such as seats, be completely and easily removable. Prior art stabilizer rudder assemblies must be at least semi-permanently attached by a screw clamp or other locking means and serve the sole purpose of steering the boat. In a preferred embodiment the transom fin seat described herein (after adjustments are made for the transom size and shape) is held in place primarily by virtue of the shape of its mounting assembly and the weight of the fisherman seated in the attached casting seat. This allows the stabilizer fin assembly or transom fin seat to be quickly and easily moved to selected positions along the boat's transom and to be removed and stored at will. In another preferred embodiment, one or more screw-type clamps are added to the mounting assembly for securing the transom fin seat to the boat transom.
Another feature of the transom fin seat of this invention is the provision of an additional casting seat, a feature which allows a bass rig to accommodate an extra fisherman, and placement of the additional casting seat directly over the transom also offers several advantages. The stern is one of the more stable points in a boat and location of the casting seat directly over the transom allows a great degree of flexibility in the fisherman's position, while maximizing the distance between the anglers in the boat. This provides a great improvement in convenience and safety in casting, particularly in small boats. Furthermore, the angler occupying the stern of the boat is allowed to cast in a rearward direction without casting directly over the outboard motor. In view of such advantages as greater stability, removability, convenience and safety, it is evident that the transom fin seat of this invention provides a much needed and well-accepted accessory in the sport of angling.